New Life
by gaga4angleus13
Summary: What if when Caroline's parents got divorced she lived with her dad instead of her mom and missed all the supernatural drama? When her dad dies she moves back with her mom, how does she fit in everyone's lives? AU and maybe be OCC Caroline
1. The beginning

**Pairings**- Karoline (Klaus and Caroline)

**Spoilers- **No spoilers really but takes place in season 3 when Klaus in in the picture but all of the stuff happened through seasons 1 and 2 but without Caroline in them.

**Summary**- What if when Caroline's parents got divorced she lived with her dad instead of her mom and missed all the supernatural drama? When her dad dies she moves back with her mom, how does she fit in everyone's lives?

**Disclaimer**- Unfortunately I don't own The Vampire Diaries….This is an AU story but is still based on mystic falls just a different turn in the show. This is my first attempt at a Vampire Diaries story so feedback is appreciated!

**Warning**- There might be some Elena bashing because i know if i was in Caroline's shoes i would be soooooo annoyed with her constantly! Anyways Enjoy and PLEASE read and review!

* * *

><p>Caroline Forbes was anything but ok. She was back in the one pony town Mystic Falls that she grew up in. Usually she would be excited to see her mom and childhood friends, but under the circumstances, she wished she was back home. She missed her dad so much but what was the point of crying over it over and over if she couldn't do anything about it.<p>

Rolling out of bed and getting ready to face many ,"I'm sorry for your loss." and pitying stares, she trudged to her bathroom to face the day. She was never one to shy away from attention but right now she just didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to go to school, come home then eat some Ben and Jerrys in peace. Everyone expected her to crumble and break down on the floor, well oviously they didn't know who she was! She was Caroline Fucking Forbes and she didn't need your pitty, thank you very much, she can handle herself! With a confident smile and making sure that she looked perfect she sauntered out the door and off to school.

* * *

><p>As she entered the chattering halls, the whole world seemed to stop and look at her. She pretended not to notice and was about to just ignore the questioning stares until she heard someone screeching her name<p>

Caroline!" a shrill female voice yelled. With a cringe Caroline turned around and saw that it was Elena...again! God what is this girl's problem she thought?

**Caroline**- Elena. What a surprise. What can i help you with?

**Elena**-I just wanted to make sure that you were ok...you know with all the..family issues your dealing with. When i lost my parents i thought i was going to die but-

**Caroline**- Ok lemme stop you right there! We are not going to have one of those "ohhhh we've both lost people in our families now let's have a meaningful hug and become besties" No I'm sick and tired of everyone's pity! Just leave me the fuck alone Elena and go back to whining about how hard your life is!

Elena just sat there with her mouth hanging open like a fish out of water. No one had ever talked to the great Elena Gilbert like that.

Caroline was fuming! Who did that girl think she was! The nerve acting like her best friend, oh poor defenseless Elena boo hoo! She just wanted to scream right now! She could not wait for this day to be over. After he little spat with Elena the only sound was the echoing of her heels in the shocked hall way as she made her way to first period.

* * *

><p>Math. She felt like she was about to either fall asleep from boredom or strangle someone from frustration! This day was going soooo slow...she already made up her mind she was so getting the fuck out of this hell hole called a school. Plus to top it all off she was getting the dirtiest looks from Elena and her too much hair gel boyfriend Stephan. She was never so happy to hear the bell ring in her life, with powerful strides she made her way out of the classroom and on her way to the exit.<p>

Finally catching a glimpse of her car, she slowed down to a comfortable pace but soon a look of wonder passed over her face. She felt like someone was watching her and she quickly looked behind her but there was nothing to look at other than the stoner's corner. With one last searching glance she turned around and quickly jumped into her car and blasted the radio. Peeling out of the parking lot sea blue eyes were following her with interest and curiosity.

A man stepped out of the shadows with cheek bones as sharp as knives and a smirk that could make any girl swoon. A look of curiousity covered his face and eyes full of questions. Who was this spit fire who told off the dopelganger and her boy toy?

**Klaus- **Interesting

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me if you like or if I should just stop with it all together! This will be a Klaus and Caroline romance and will have some Elena bashing because i hate how she treats Stephan and Damon! grrrrrr!<strong>

**I hope to make this a multi-chapter fic but i was hoping to get at least 5 reviews before i started the next chapter.**


	2. The encounter

**Hey! I know i said that i would wait for 5 reviews but i apparently didn't have to wait very long because my story has only been out for a day and i have 6! :D you guys are awesome. I wanted to give a special thanks to Carolannw5, FishLips419, Mrs. Vendetta, z0ey, Purple Lex and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing the day that i put this story out. Summary and Disclaimers in chapter 1...i'm too lazy to write them again lol! Enjoy and please Read and Review!**

**Something that i added the italics and bold means dialogue! Just easier than quotations or bolding the name of the person talking.**

* * *

><p>Caroline's drive back home was a mixture of tears and screaming music. The nerve of some people, they act as if they know her even though they never knew her in the first place! She just wanted her dad back! In frustration she slammed on the breaks, making her car screech to a halt on the abandon road. She just needed some air and then she'll go home, act normal and smile real pretty just for her mom.<p>

Getting out of the car was a bad idea for so many reasons.

It started by kicking a rock in frustration, then murmuring her self _**stupid people, with there stupid judgement...**.._ and so on but soon it turned it to screaming at the sky **_WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME! COMON! YOU KNOW WHAT FU-_**

She was quickly cut out of her screaming by a rich British voice answering **_You know no one is going to answer you luv? _**

Caroline whipped her head around, still red faced from screaming and look of horror and shock passed over her face. She was speechless who the hell is this guy that literally just walked out of the forest. A satisfied smirk was plastered on his drool worthy face and his eyes shone amusement and curiosity.

**_ummmmm sorry to bother your hike or whatever you were doing, I was just venting my troubles don't mind me._** Caroline stammered out with a pink tint to her cheeks at disturbing this hot guy with those oh sooo kissable lips...no! snap out of it you can't think those thoughts of a total stranger! Jeez what was up with her today..oh right life sucked.

She quickly turned around and started back to her car but he interrupted her and wouldn't just let her leave

**_Caroline is it? What a pretty name for such a pretty girl _ **

She slowly looked back in the direction he was standing or rather leaning coyly onto a tree. How the hell did he know her name and maybe it wasn't a coincedence that he somehow found her...was he following her? Oh my god oh my god was the mantra she was chanting over and over.

_**Ok listen up buddy! My day has been far beyond shit and your stalker creepiness is not making me full of sunshine and rainbows. Please just go back to your nature walk and leave me the fuck alone!**_

Okay maybe she over reacted a bit but seriously today was the wrong day to follow her around. She then was about to turn around when he suddenly disapeared. With a shrug she turned around to go back to her car but instead almost peed her pants. There he was right in front of her

_**What the Hell!**_ she screeched and was now officially scared out of her fucking mind!

**_Your new here, i would have remembered a such a pretty face. Tell me sweetheart, what brings you to Mystic Falls? _**He asked with practiced charm

**_Ummm i don't know just for the crazy men that stalk young girls for no reason_** she said with false sweetness and with a growl announced confidently, **_my moms the sheriff you douche so back off!_**

A sudden look of shock passed of over him because no one had ever talked to him that way.

**_okay let's try this again shall we?_** Suddenly he looked intensely into her eyes **_why are you here and please tell the truth this time darling. I would also like to know how you know my doppelganger and the witch?_**

She could feel something in the back of her mind, telling her to do as he asks but she's Caroline Fucking Forbes and she will not be controlled.

_**Who do you think you are? Move out of my way!**_ she exclaimed with terror and rage and pushed the shell shocked man out of her way. She jumped into her car and drove off gravel flying as she put the peddle to the floor. That was the most messed up conversation of her life and after this she won't ever ditch school again!

* * *

><p>Klaus stood frozen to the spot where the seemingly normal and a bit ditsy blond left him speechless. How did she resist his compel? oh there was more than meets the eye to this "Caroline" girl and he intended to find out. With a quick mental slap and a pep talk a well known smirk made its way to his face.<p>

_**Let the games begin love. **_and with a quick chuckle he flashed off into the forest where he came.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I'm so excited to write this story now that i have all these great reviews thanks again you guys :D Any suggestions on how you want the story to go or how i can make it better please please please! tell me! Chapter 3 will be up soon but i was hoping to get to 10 reviews! Thanks and sorry for the cliff hanger lol <strong>


	3. The grill

**Hello again! I can't believe i already have to write chapter 3 but i don't want to keep anyone waiting because i know personally if you really love the story and you have to wait...it really sucks! I did a little happy dance when i woke up this morning and saw that i had exactly 10 reviews THANKYOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! :D I wanted to give a special thanks to Yeppimhere, MysteryDream3, Catherina1996 but i wanted to give a special thanks to Catherina1996 because she gave me some great ideas about this chapter! Thanks again you guys!**

**I wanted to give a little warning to because 1. the language in this fic but you probably already knew that and 2 that i may have some words that are spelled funny because i'm southern and we don't believe in adding g's lol! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Caroline was officially pushed to her limit. Could this day get any worse?.. oh no she needs some wood right now because she was just begging for something even worse to happen! Either she was driving way to fast or it was tears that were blurring her eyes but who could blame her right now. OK she was done with weepy whinny Caroline because i didn't help her to mope...the opposite actually because she knew she felt a bazillion times better when she was happy. She finally seemed to slow down when she turned onto her street where her house resided. Pulling into her drive way she was relieved yet sad at the same time that her mother was at work...again.<p>

She got out of her car and made her way up the familiar steps to her front door. Opening the door and stepping over the threshold of her home she suddenly felt 50 times safer. Walking up the steps leading to her room she kept wonder who that creepy yet undeniably attractive man was? She would have remembered him. Finally she opened the door to her room and was greeted by the baby blue walls of her childhood.

She had sooo much homework to do but it could wait because she unlike every other lazy high school student, had a legit excuse. Turning up the radio and soon flopping onto her bed her mind was plagued with so many questions that it felt like her head was going to explode! There was always tomorrow and its not like it could get any worse than today... right? Slowly she drifted off into a dreamless sleep unaware that her every movement was monitored by blue searching eyes and a figure perched outside her window.

* * *

><p>Klaus had been watching her for days now. She was quite interesting if you asked him. One day she would be as bright as the sun but on other days she was vicious and cruel. Everyday she would wake up and practice smiling in the mirror to make sure that it didn't look too fake. Then she would be off to school. This was the routine that he had observed for the past week and he thought that it was about time for them to have another face to face encounter. She over heard a conversation she had on the phone with her friend "Matt" that she would be meeting him at this place called The Grill at 7 in the evening.<p>

A deep growl tore through his throat as her heard her giggle in glee that this boy had... what do they call it these days? "asked her out?" Why this bothered him so much? He really didn't want to think about that right now but now at least he had something to look forward to tonight. It would be a good break from the drama with his walking blood supply and her knights in shinning armor. He quickly jumped off her window sill and made his way back to the mansion his family was currently residing in.

Caroline was bouncing off the walls right now! Matt Donovan the star quarterback asked her out on a date! Oh my god it was already 4 o'clock that means she only had 3 hours to get ready. Quickly hoping into the shower she was off with no time to waste.

**2 hours and 45 minutes later**

Caroline examened herself in the mirror one last time before she made her way over to the grill. Her hair had a blonde braided head band that matched her hair color to a T and behind it her hair flowed like honey gold. Her powdered green dress had a brown belt before it cut off a couple of inches above her knee. She had a green scarf with a flower on her neck and a white short sleeved cover to cover her shoulders. A pair of white high heels completed the out fit and overall she was quite happy with her appearance.

With one last glance she was out the door and on her way to the grill to meet her prince charming. The drive there was surprisingly quick and before she knew it she was out side of the teen hang out. As she slowly got out of her car she froze. She felt familiar eyes on the back neck that sent goose bumps parading through her body. With fast steps she entered the restaurant and was happy to be in a crowded place.

She spotted Matt immediately and a smile quickly rose to her face, but within 5 seconds vanished because of who he was talking to. Elena and him were laughing over something that he found way to funny in her opinion and right when she was about to turn around he spotted her.

**_Caroline!_** he shouted waving her over and dismissing Elena as if she wasn't there. The look that passed over Elena's face was priceless and quickly brought that smile back to life.

_**Hi Matt! **_she said enthusiastically. The smile that littered his face made her heart swell and her knees go weak. **_I'm really glad you invited me out...i really needed some time out of the house._**

**_No problem Care...you know i'll always be there for you. After all what are friend for right? _**He asked and put his arm around her in brotherly affection.

Her smile faltered for a minute...Friends? she thought. Is that what this is? This is what she wasted 3 hours of her life for. Matt quickly lead them to a booth and they fell into friendly small talk and even though this wasn't a date to him..she was still having a wonderful time and this is just what she needed.

Klaus looked at them with dark eyes. She looked absolutely stunning tonight and was laughing at everything that meat cake was saying. Taking a deep breath and finishing off his scotch he made his way over to their both and walked up with a slight smirk.

_**Matt! Care to introduce me to your friend? **_The smile on their faces slowly disappeared and Caroline look at Matt with a confused look. Fear clearly passed over Matt's face as he realized who was talking to him.

_**Matt? Do you know this guy?** _Caroline asked

**_Comon Care let's get out of here. _**Matt quickly asked trying to get as far away form lethal hybrid as possible.

**_Oh Matt don't be that way! _**Klauschided

**_Just leave us alone Klaus!_** Matt exclaimed with panic she had never heard in his voice before

_**Matt what's going on? **_she was starting to freak out. What was happening?

_**Let's have a lil chat shall we?**_ Klaus slowly extended his arm for Caroline to take like it was the most normal thing to do. When she refused it and started to walk away he was suddenly in front of her with anger slowly clouding his eyes **_Oh i don't think so sweetheart we have so much to talk about._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>What did you guys think? I think that next chapter its going to be centered more around Klaus and Caroline and the only reason i associated Matt in the story because out of all the guys besides Klaus that Caroline was with, Matt was my second favorite. Please Review and i'm hoping to get to 15 reviews until i post chapter 4. Please give me feedback and how i can make it better!**


	4. Captured

**Hello everyone! I am so happy for all the reviews that here is chapter 4! I wanted to give a special thanks to Yeppimhere, MysteryDream3, CKlover, Catherina1996 and anonymous reviewer! I wanted to give an extra thanks to Catherina1996 because she really inspired me to write this chapter by all her suggestions and her amazing reviews! This chapter is going to have more Caroline and Klaus action and how they interact with each other.**

* * *

><p>Caroline was officially scared shitless! What was this guys problem and why was Matt so scared of this guy? Matt could totally take him! What was this guys problem and how did he even know matt? She had so many questions that she forgot what type of situation she was in.<p>

**_ I'll scream! I'll make a huge scene! Leave me alone you creepy wacko!_** Caroline whispered growled at Klaus. She tried to turn around but before she could his hand snatched her arm and held it in a iron grip.

**_You don't know who or what i am do you sweet Caroline? Or why your hubby is over there hiding in the corner instead of coming to your rescue? _**That hit a sore spot and rose up only more questions. His grip only seemed to get tighter and a whimper was threatening to pass through her lips at the pain, but she wouldn't give this monster the satisfaction.

**_I don't know what your talking about. All's i know is i was having a perfectly nice evening till you showed up and mucked everything up! What gives you the right to come here and ruin my evening?_** Her voice was slowly rising and she was poking his chest for emphasis. The whole scene was drawing the attention of some patrons but besides that was ignored.

Klaus's eye became comically big at the audacity of this your _human _girl who stood there scolding him. The nerve! No one talked to him like that...especially a happy meal on legs that just happened to peak his interest.

**_If i was you i would watch your tone girl. _**He nearly growled and his eyes flashed gold from pent up rage. His patience was running thin and he didn't know how much of this girl he could stand before he snapped.

_**You know what i don't know who you are but I suggest that you just leave me the hell alone! I don't want to talk to you or you to do anything with me! I-**_

she was cut off from someone's smooth voice interrupting in her ranting. She looked to the left and saw a man with dark long hair and artic blue eyes that seemed to go on for miles.

_**Damon? To what do i owe the pleasure? **_The man that Matt had called Kaus asked the guy...whose name was apparently Damon.

**_Oh i was just in the neighborhood and couldn't help but notice you about to bight this poor young girl's head off. _**he explained like it was the most normal thing in the world.

**_How nice of you. But we're just fine aren't we Caroline? _**He question suddenly looking deep into her eyes and she felt that nagging again.

_**Ummmm no! This wacko came up to me and my date and dragged me over to the corner and hurt my arm! Then he started questioning me about random shit! **_At Damon and Klaus's moment of shock and confusion she ripped herself out of Klaus's grip and ran out of the restaurant. As she ran she thought who are these freaky people! Why didn't Matt save me? What did he-

but was cut off as the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>A minute before<strong>

Klaus and Damon stood frozen in place as they contemplated what just happened.

**_What the Fuck just happened!_** Damon asked in awe horror and rage. This was quickly becoming one of the weirdest days of his life...He walked into the grill ready to drown his sorrows when he was the all might hypbrid/ original Klaus with some blond knock-out in the corner. Then same blonde girl resists the most powerful creature in the world control and the escapes.

**_I have no idea but that is not the first time that girl has denied my compel. As much as I enjoy your company i have...personal matters to take care of. _**and with that Klaus was gone and left Damon more confused than he would have liked. This whole caring thing really took a lot of work and hopefully would all work out in his favor in the long run. He need a drink.

* * *

><p>Klaus looked down at the now unconscious blond... what was he going to do with this one?<p>

**_Told you my patience was running out sweetheart._** smirking at the girl at his feet he swooped her up with kindness that a lover would show and quickly flashed her to the front of his residence in a matter of seconds. As luck would have it, his little brother Kol was sitting outsied about to venture off into the night.

**_Ohhh Niklaus a present for me? you shouldn't have. _**Kol licked his lips at the blond beauty in his brother's arms.

**_This one is not for you Kol...please go bother someone else with your company. _**Klaus didn't even stop to address Kol properly and just kept going down the path that lead to his front door.

Kol only chuckled at his brother and thought about canceling his plans to go pester his older brother a bit but he was very hungry. He flashed off into the night without a trace that he was there in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! I'm sorry that this is late but i was going to post it last night but my login wouldn't work for some reason! I'm sorry if your disappointed in the ending but i really didn't know how to end this chapter. I hope you guys still review and i would absolutely love suggestions! I would absolutely love it if i got 20 reviews this chapter please please please! :D Thank you guys all again for reading and please tell me what you think!<strong>


	5. The morning after

**Hey! Everyone I am soooo sorry that this is so late but my life has be hectic lately! I really really really appreciate all the reviews and you guys have exceeded my expectations. I would like to say thanks to some of my chapter 4 reviewers MysteryDream3, Ravenclaw221, Draco-Harry-Lover-1, Catherina1996, Scarlett, Musicjunkie04 and to all my other dedicated reviewers :D. Again I'm really sorry that this is so late and I'll really try to update this as fast as I can in the future.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caroline POV<strong>_

Caroline woke up with the worst headache in the history of headaches. It literally felt like someone was taking a jack hammer to her head and most likely that felt better than this! She took the pillow to the left of her and placed it over her head and let out a strangled moan.

She then rapped the silk comforter tighter around her aching frame but the stopped her snuggling. Caroline froze. This was not her bed, and these sheets and pillows were way to nice to be owned by her_. Where the hell am I? _she thought. She threw the pillow off of her and finally opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god!_ Was the mantra in her head as she jumped out of the beautiful four post king sized bed. She was in a beautiful yellow room that was actually decorated beautifully but there was no time for ADHD Caroline. Where ever she was she need to get out of here fast!

Her first instinct was to run to the french doors that could only lead to a way to escape, but she decided that it was too predictable and at the window would be a better escape route. Moving over to the window as softly as she could she pulled on it with all her might but it would budge. _Comon Forbes!_ she chided herself and attempted to open the window again but it was no use. With a stubborn gleam in her eyes she then moved her attention to the door.

She yanked on the handles but the door was locked to, but she wasn't done yet. Pulling one of the many bobby pins out of her now messy curls she started to focus on unlocking them. She had done this with wayy less on the line before and now with the anxiety pumping through her veins, she was relieved to hear the familiar click of the door opening. Opening the door as softly as she could she tip toed out of the room and was on a mission to find an exit in the unfamiliar house. The only flaw in this plan was what was she going to do when she found the exit? Run away with heels on? but that could wait till later, one thing at a time.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Klaus POV The night before<strong>_

He had no trouble at all kidnapping little miss Caroline Forbes. After the shock of her refusing his compel AGAIN, he was done playing nice with the girl. One swift hit to the head and she was knocked out completely.

Then with the remaining pride he had left, he bid that retched Salvatore a good night (not without a smirk and a sarcastic remark) and threw the blonde unceremoniously on to his shoulder and into his car. There was no way that he was going to take her back home so he decided to take her to his recently purchased home in North Carolina.

The drive there was silent and full of wondering what the next steps were to his master plan. He didn't know how she kept refusing his influence on her or how she had the nerve to talk to him like she did. Caroline was one in a million, never in his 1000 years of existence had he met someone like her. He infuriated and captivated him at the same time...maybe its part of her charm, he chuckled to himself.

Finally his car pulled into the familiar drive of his summer home and dragged himself and a drooling Caroline out of the car. Whistling a jaunty toon he quickly unlocked the house and up the stairs to the guest room. He dumped Caroline onto the bed with care then locked the door and headed to his own room. His room felt empty knowing that his Caroline was only a room away and looked forward to the morning to see her reaction to the previous nights events.

* * *

><p>Klaus awoke to the sound of soft footsteps reaching his ears followed by the deliberately soft sound of a door closing. Shooting out of bed, he was surprised that Caroline was already up. Chuckling he now took his time because even if she did manage to escape out of the house, she didn't have a car or shoes. Not bothering to put on a shirt he strolled out of his room and caught a flash of blonde hair.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh my god! <em>forcing herself to move faster but not sound like a herd of elephants! Behind her she herd another door closing, her captor was up! She had to get out of here now! Turning down another hall she entered a massive high-ceiling room and at the very end of it there was a huge double-door that lead hopefully lead to the outside world.

Right as she was reaching out to grab the handles and yank them open she heard a voice behind her

**Going somewhere love?**

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry this is so late! i will start writing a new chapter right now but will post it when i get to hopefully 5 reviews! If there's any suggestions that can make my story better don't be shy to let me know! PLEASE REVIEW! :D I also wanted to say sorry about the mix up if you read the previous chapter 5 i posted last night, i mixed up the story by accident but i fixed it now so that it fits with the previous chapters. Tell me what you think!<strong>

**Sorry for the cliff hanger i know i'm evil but i just couldn't help it! Gotta keep you guys reading somehow right hahhaa! Chapter 6 will be up when my story gets to hopefully 30 reviews but i'll start writing it right now! Wanted to say thank you again to all my past reviewers and my dedicated readers! **

**Jade**


	6. Determination

**Hey everyone! i can't believe how many wonderful reviews i got from all my AMAZING readers :D Your guys are awesome! I wanted to give a special shout out to Hazel21, SweetyK, fangler, Harlequin Shadow, Klauslove, epic sweetness712, iloverandyortonwwefan32, maevelin, DGfleetfox, and betsyjill for all of their reviews!**

**I couldn't believe how fast i had to write this chapter i thought i had at least another day until i got to 30 reviews but i got 36 in a period of like 10 hours! I hope i don't dissapoint you guys in this chapter...but enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Caroli<em>_ne__ POV_**

I can't move. Anxiety gripped at her chest as she heard the familiar voice of that creep who ruined her Friday night! And now possibly the rest of her life she bitterly told herself. What did Matt call him again? Ken, kameron, Klaus? that was the one Klaus!

God how did she even get into this mess? Last thing she remembered was she was talking to Klaus and then this guy named Damon showed up and then i left right? No! she was walking to her car because she was royally creeped out and then the world became black and next thing she knew she was here!

Horror gripped her chest as she turned around and faced the man that abducted her! Furry soon replaced the horror as she saw the self confident smirk on his face. Who did this guy think he was? If he thought she was just going to cower away and let him take her then he had another thing coming! She was Caroline Forbes dammit! With determination she turned back around and swung open the door so hard that the hinges creeked, she then ran faster than she ever remembered.

Adrenaline ran through her veins as she sprinted away from the dreaded house and into the dark dank forest that promised safety. Pain pricked at her feet and harsh thorns dug into her well pampered skin, but Caroline didn't even acknowledged the pain. Freedom was just an arms length away and a smile littered her face as the trees enveloped her paniking form.

Shutting her eyes for a second, she suddenly slammed into a..tree? Falling to the harsh ground she thought _What the fuck did i just hit? _Finally she opened her eyes and was surprised to see italian shoes instead of the ground or even the roots of a tree. Her eyes traveled up the silhouette of a man and finally landed on his face,Klaus? How the heck had he caught her so fast, she didn't even hear him chasing her?

**I take it you missed me love and i must say you look smashing on you knees. **He said with that stupid smirk and a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. The last part of his statement sunk in and she realized she must look like an idot sitting there eye level with his crotch and staring like a fish out of water! Quickly bringing herself to her feet stared at him coldly and in disgust.

**Oh believe me i've been on my knees before Klaus but that's something you'll never experience. **with a smirk of her own she felt satisfaction bubble into her chest as she saw anger flash into his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Klaus POV<em>**

He gave her enough of a head start to give her a moment of hope before he stomped all over it. As if he would let her escape! Scoffing to himself he saw her about to enter the forest before he zapped in front of her, knocking her over in the process. She looked genuinely surprised and her hair surrounded her like a halo. She then sat up onto her knees and the man in him couldn't contain the thoughts forming in his head about her.

**_Oh believe me i've been on my knees before but thats something you'll never experience._**Did she seriously just say that? Jealousy gripped his hear and the disrespect and the condesending tone of her voice hit a nerve. NO ONE talked to him like that, it didn't matter how pretty you were. A growl rumbled through his chest as he took in the defiant stance she took. Enough

In a second he was in her face and he relished in the gasp of fear she took..._good _he thought. Leaning down to whisper in her ear she shivered. To a by-passer they looked intimate like two lovers, but that was far from true.

**I don't know who you think your talking to but I suggest if you want to keep you tongue, you should think about the things you say to me. Now we can do this the easy way...or the not so easy way. Your choice sweetheart but you've got about 5 seconds before i take matters into my own hands. **He growled into her ear. He felt Caroline tense underneath him and a ruthless smile found it way to his face. She brought the worst and the best out of him but this was her own fault. She had to know who was in control of this situation, and know her place for that matter!

When he felt her starting to cry, something dead inside him fluttered to life...sympathy. On instinct he wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her. What the hell was he doing? One minute he wants to tear her apart and the next minute he's...hugging her?

He was quickly cut out of his self conflict by a small foot kicking out his leg and little teeth digging into his flesh. On instinct he release her and she then sprinted off in some direction screaming please of help.

This has gone to far he thought. Within seconds he was infront of her and quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, put her over his shoulder and brought her back to the house. Zooming up the stairs he threw her onto the bed and bellowed

**THAT'S**** ENOUGH! **he totally ignored her desperate sobs and shaking form. He then slammed the door behind himself and slaked off to his own room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caroline POV<strong>_

She didn't even know what just happened. He was some sort of monster...now everything was starting to make sense. Why Matt was so terrified of him, how he was suddenly in front of her and how he brought them back to this horrid house in a matter of seconds. He was going to kill her or maybe do something even worse! Some how she started crying harder, but she couldn't give up yet. Caroline might be alot of things but she definitely wasn't a quitter!

Drying the tears from her eyes and new swell of hope flooded through her. If she was going to die, she was going out swinging. She needed a plan and hopefully she lived long enough to make one.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so there was chapter 6! That was one of the most intense chapters i've ever written! I wrote this as fast as i could and at the rate people have been reviewing i'm going to start writing chapter 7 right now! I tried to take in the suggestions you guys gave me and wrote more dialogue in this chapter and heated things up.<strong>

**Please please please tell me what you think! Reviews are amazing and before i post chapter 7 i would love to have 40 reviews!**

**Jade**


End file.
